Silent Love
by candypink26
Summary: Robin and Raven have been secretly dating but one day, Starfire, who loves Robin deeply, finds out that Robin and Raven have been together for a long time already. Problems arise for the two birds. What will happen? R&R and RobRae. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. No Good Plans

Silent Love

**A/N: This is my new story. Hope it'll turn out good!**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans don't belong to me. The story idea does. P And the movie title too!**

**Okay, done with my blabbering, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: No Good Plans 

ONE MORNING

Robin entered the main room and saw Cyborg preparing waffles… again.

"Uh, did BB object to anything?"

"Nah. We made a deal to stop our tofu vs meat war…" the half-robot replied. "He cooks his food and I'll cook mine."

Robin smirked. "Glad there won't be a racket every morning." He got a glass of water from the fridge when Cyborg asked him, "Aren't you gonna tell her?"

"Tell who?"

"Raven."

"Okay… Tell her what?"

"Tell her that you like her."

Robin blushed at that. "You realised?"

"Yeah, dude. I mean, you both have a bond and understand each other so well… It's so obvious that…"

"We're already an item."

Cyborg stared at him. "An item? Man, when did this thing start?" "Long before you knew it." Robin simply stated and took a sip of water.

"Oh. Right. So does Star know about this?" "Not yet. Maybe." The leader replied.

THAT EVENING

It was the Friday late night movie time. Cyborg had just picked an adventure movie called "Run of the Amazons".

The titans sat down to watch. The seating was: Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Raven. Starfire was glancing over to Robin's side every few minutes or so, although no one seemed to notice…

The next time Starfire sneaked a glance at the two birds (to make sure her Robin doesn't end up in the arms of a half-demoness… duhh…), she saw Robin glancing around and then fiddling playfully with Raven's hair. Raven kept asking Robin to quit that, but he just wouldn't stop.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were just too engrossed in watching the movie to bother about their team members around them.

Starfire was furious, but she kept silent about it. She couldn't help but to look again. Robin and Raven were cuddling, and Starfire wasn't pleased with that.

Her eyes glowed a dangerous green, glaring at Raven, who was once her best friend, now her love rival, Starfire thought. Anger boiled inside her as she planned to make Robin hers… forever. The alien princess shut her eyes as so not to let anyone notice…

THE NEXT MORNING

The main room was quiet. Cyborg and Beast Boy had stopped the tofu versus meat war when Cyborg agreed to cook up tofu bacon. Cyborg was whipping up some eggs and sausages for breakfast. Beast Boy was helping Cyborg out while Robin was reading the newspaper.

Raven walked inside the room.

"Morning." She said to the other titans. "Yo." Cyborg said to the dark girl.

"Finally… A morning without having to finish a box of strepsils." Beast Boy commented. "What a miracle."

Raven laughed slightly and turned to Robin. "What's on the headline?"

"Nothing much," Robin replied. "Just the typical minor robberies, which the police can handle it easily." Robin put away the newspaper and glanced at Raven.

"Take a seat."

Raven nodded and was coming over when a strong force pushed her. She fell to the floor. Raven looked up to realise that the force came from Starfire.

"Hello, Robin! Good morning, Friend Cyborg and Beast Boy! What a glorious day!" Starfire greeted, purposefully pretending not to notice Raven's presence. Robin had noticed Raven was sprawled on the floor.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin immediately asked when Starfire was about to pull Robin away. The leader of the team helped her up.

"What happened?"

"Uh… Starfire, I think she…"

"Oh. Hello, Raven." Starfire said to Raven in a not-so-cheery tone. Raven corked an eyebrow.

"Uh… Morning…"

Starfire put on a fake smile and turned away.

**Starfire's POV:**

Robin has foiled my plans! He should not be helping Raven up. I must do something… Something that will break Robin and Raven apart.

Ah ha! I have thought of a plan, which I will carry out… today.

**Normal POV:**

Raven motioned Robin to a corner in the Titans Tower. Robin glanced at Starfire who was sitting in front of the TV and staring blankly at it before coming towards his girlfriend.

"What is it?"

"Robin, I think Starfire is beginning to find out something about our relationship."

"How do you know?" Robin asked her.

"She kept glancing over towards you and saw us playing…"

"Did that mean anything, Rae?"

"Her eyes glowed green." Raven replied. "Which didn't mean anything positive."

Robin scratched his head.

"So, what do we do now? Pretend nothing has happened or confess to her?"

"We'll pretend. Confessing will probably hurt her feelings." Raven answered.

"Raven, don't fret about it." He placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "Come on, I'll bring you out."

The frown on Raven's face disappeared as Robin grabbed her hand(lightly) and led her out of the tower. They passed by Cyborg who was searching the fridge.

"Going out with your girlfriend?" Cyborg teased Robin as he saw the boy wonder holding Raven's hand. Robin and Raven blushed slightly but noticed Starfire was near. "Shh!" Robin immediately said.

Cyborg smirked and watched as the two birds went out of the tower.

Starfire spotted Robin and Raven going out of the tower hand in hand, and that confirmed her suspicions. "When they come back, it will be a good time to lift out the plan." She thought to herself.

**

* * *

So, how was this? Is this okay?**

**Will try to update as soon as possible, but I have loads of homework, so forgive me if I update late:)**

**Please read and review!**

**Regards,**

**Ann.**


	2. Misunderstanding

Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

A/N: Hello! This is the second chapter of Silent Love. REALLY sorry I've not updated for so long… The exams are just over... (YAY!!) This is the reply to the review that Geojas378 sent:

This is just fanfiction. And anyway, Starfire was so enraged when Robin took Kitten to the prom, and Robin has definitely no romantic interest in her and he was reluctant to dance with her, let alone kiss. In this case, Robin truly loves Raven deeply, and vice versa, and what'll Starfire do 'bout this? I don't think she'll stand there and watch them. So, this is my reply…

And one more thing… I had included Terra in my fanfics recently… Some people had said that I disliked Terra… So, I'd like to show that I don't!

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, Teen Titans would have up to _10 seasons_!**

* * *

The two birds were sitting on top of a hill, just enjoying the wind and scenery.

"Raven?" "Yeah?"

"What if… we broke up because of something?" Robin stuttered. "What?" Raven said. "No, we'll never break up." She ended with a smile. "Right…" Robin muttered to himself. He was pondering whether Starfire would do anything to break them apart. "Uh… Is this about Star?" Raven asked him. "S… Starfire? Heck, no!" Robin replied anxiously. He knew Raven knew he was lying.

"I know that Starfire has a enormous thing for you…" Raven answered. "But, that doesn't mean it'll break us apart." Robin looked up at her. He wanted to shake off this whole topic. "Raven, you know how beautiful your eyes are?"

She blushed. "Why this topic?" she said softly. Robin caressed her face. "Because I love you." He replied. Raven blushed more. "Robin…"

Robin simply smiled at her. "You're the only person I will love in my life, I promise." Raven smiled back. "Same here." And they ended in a kiss.

BACK AT THE TOWER

"You back?" Cyborg said as the two birds entered the Main Room. "Yea." Robin replied. He turned to Raven. "I'll put the stuff down first. I'll be at your room later."

The Goth nodded and headed for her room. Robin watched her go. He smiled and placed the items into the kitchen. He approached Raven's door and knocked on it. "Just a sec." The voice inside the room answered.

As Robin waited for Raven to open the door, Starfire walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Star? What are you…" Robin didn't have the chance to continue speaking as Starfire seized him in a passionate kiss, which Robin didn't want. Unluckily, at that same time, Raven opened the door.

"Wha…"

Raven immediately slammed the door shut. Robin pushed Starfire away. "What were you doing?!" Robin hollered at her. "Breaking apart. You and her." Starfire stated coldly. She turned and left quickly. His attention turned towards Raven. He knocked on the door. "Raven! Let me explain! You've misunderstood!" Robin shouted as he banged on the door, but to no avail. Soon, Raven opened the door.

Although the gap was pretty small, Robin could see that she was crying. "Raven… I need to explain… It's not what you think it is!" "No! Get out. Get out _now._" Her words fell on deaf ears as Robin grabbed her. "I really love you. Starfire… she… she just kissed me… I didn't-"

_"Get out!!"_

With tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably, she used her powers and shoved Robin out of her room, locking the door while he was out. Robin hit the wall opposite and fell to the floor. "She does know how to injure someone…" he muttered under his breath. He picked himself up and continued to bang at Raven's door.

"Please open up! Raven!" he called. No response, only sniffing. Eventually, Robin was having his back leant against her door and slid to the floor.

Raven was doing the same. Her tears were practically enough to wash her face repeatedly. "Robin…"

"Raven…"

"I love you…" they said simultaneously.

THE NEXT DAY

"You back?" Raven asked as she saw Terra coming in from the door. "I'm fine. I'm back." She replied. "It's great to be home!"

Terra threw her haversack onto the floor and plopped onto the couch beside Raven. "Still into your herbal tea?" "Yeah…"

"Where did you go?" Raven asked.

"Oh, out. As usual. To the huge world out there. It's just lying there, waiting for people to admire it." Terra said. "Mother Nature is really oh-so-talented to weave such a wonderful creation." Terra smiled.

"You should have been there. It's too pretty. Anyway, how's everybody?"

"Fine." Raven answered. "Except Beast Boy."

"What?!" Terra shrieked. "What's wrong??"

"He's missing you." Terra laughed at that. "Ah, I knew that. Cy?"

"He's good. Including his love life."

"What, he's got a girlfriend?"

"Maybe. Ask him instead." "How's Starfire?" Raven's heart sank when she heard that. "Uh… She's okay."

"What's wrong?" "Nothing…"

"You and Rob? You both steady?" Terra asked. The Goth could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. "He…" she stuttered. Tears began to form in her amethyst eyes.

"Raven?" Terra said in concern.

"We… we broke… up." Raven managed to finish off her sentence. That bitter feeling inside her, the feeling of sadness, pain and remorse. Robin was her first love, and her deepest one too. Is this relationship going to end like this? She had a gut feeling no.

"Wh… why?"

"Starfire… she was… _kissing_ Robin…" her heart ached further when she said the word 'kissing'. "…You know how it feels. That… pain… He promised that I'll be the only person he'll… he'll ever love…" A single tear fell from her eye.

Terra pulled Raven into a hug. "I felt as though… my heart… was stabbed…"

"Are you alright?"

Wiping away a teardrop with the back of her hand, she forced a faint smile, "I'm alright… Really…"

"Listen. I'll talk to Robin about this. Including the rest." Terra reassured her. "This relationship is not ending. I'm sure Robin is not that kind of person. He loves you so deeply…"

Raven smiled and nodded silently. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, Rae."

Terra picked up her haversack, which was on the floor. Raven watched as her friend walked into the corridor and being embraced by an excited Beast Boy. Raven smiled as she saw that.

"I hope she can really stop our break up." She thought to herself.

**

* * *

**

Was this chapter okay? Please let me know if it isn't! I'll try to make any changes! :)

**Will Terra be able to stop the two birds from breaking up? Read the next chapter (hopefully) and find out!**

**Come on, read and review please!**

**Regards, Ann.**


End file.
